dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This article is a glossary of different terms used in Dragon Nest. Take note that this article only provides basic information about a particular term, and is not designed to give extensive details regarding that terminology. A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z A ;ABN :Archbishop Nest. ;AFK :Acronym of "Away from keyboard". Used particularly on cases in which a player is going to be away for long periods of time. ;Aggro :Slang term for "Aggravation" or "Aggression". Mechanism that aids mobs into deciding which players to attack, or if they should attack or not. Also refereed as "Hate" or "Threat". ;Alt :Alternate. A character/s that is not considered to be a player's main. Is often used to store items and gold or other purposes. ;AoE :Acronym of "Area of Effect". Term used to describe skills that affects multiple targets within a specified areahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Area_of_effect. ;Apoc :Apocalypse Nest. Also used in items belonging to the Apocalypse Equipment Set and the Apocalypse Accessory Set. A common variation is "Apo". B ;Barb :Nickname for Barbarians, one of two secondary specialization classes of the Mercenary. ;Blues :Pertains to items, based on the color of the item name. Players who have mostly blues as equipment are often frowned upon by other players, especially blues that are not enhanced to at least +6. ;BM :Nickname for Bow Masters, one of two primary specialization classes of the Archer. ;Boost :Having other people assist you into achieving a task, particularly a higher-level character helping a lowbie reach a desired level. Those who help are called Boosters. ;BO :Best Offer. Oftentimes the most advantageous offer to the seller for a desired selling item. Some players sell items by asking interested buyers to give their offers and choosing the "best" among them before engaging in a trade. Is often typed in chat as "LBO" for "leave best offer". ;Boss :The most powerful and oftentimes the last mob to be defeated by a player to clear a dungeon. (see also Miniboss) ;BRB :"Be right back". Usually typed in chat by a player when going to be away for short periods of time. ;BT :Beyond Time. A Force User skill that shortens the cooldowns of spells cast by the caster (except for Beyond Time itself) affected allies for a certain duration. C ;C :Copper, as in the currency. 100 copper = 1 silver, and 10,000 copper = 1 gold. ;Cap :Refers to "level cap", the level at which a player will be unable to gain levels or experience. May also refer to the limit to a rating (such as Critical) wherein adding more to that particular rating will no longer grant any noticeable effect. ;CC :Crowd Control. Mechanics that control the movement of mobs, like the usage of Ice spells (that slow down enemies), Time Stop (that freezes the movement of enemies in an area) or Light spells (some of which can electrocute enemies). :or :Also refers to Cherry Credits, the publisher of Dragon Nest in Southeast Asia. The in-game cash used to purchase Cash Items is also called CC. ;CD :Cooldown. A period of wait time wherein a skill or item cannot be used again until that time runs out. Is often typed in chat, sometimes with a skill's name (e.g., "heal cd") to alert party members of an ongoing cooldown for the mentioned skill. ;Colo :Colosseum. The realm that contains the lobby for PvP maps. ;Comp :Abbreviation of "Compensation", referring to the game mode of the same name. Adjustments made on a character's stats so that damage dealt and defense would be less dependent on a character's equipment, forcing players to rely solely on their own skills. The mode is known as Balance in other servers. "Compe" is a common variation. ;Crit :Critical damage. ;CT :Cocktail. An Alchemist skill that increases healing potency of items and skills used and gives increased stats to allies for the skill's duration. D ;DA :Divine Avatar. ;DC :Disconnected. A scenario wherein a Player's client is suddenly disconnected from the game server. ;Def :Defense. May be used in chat to order allies to perform defensive maneuvers or is used alongside an element (Ice Def, for example) or either Phys or Mag to pertain to elemental defense and physical and magical defense respectively. ;DNP :Dragon Nest Points. An alternate currency to CC and gold that allows players that do not buy game credits to purchase Cash Items. ;DOK :Dark Overlord Keep. ;DOTC :Dark Overlord Training Camp. ;Drops :Term used to denote items dropped from monsters. ;DTMI :Dark Tower Magic Institute. ;Dust :Comet Dusts. Produced when disassembling weapons and armor, and is exchanged for Enhancement Codes. Is removed from the game since Patch Version 76. E ;Epics :Pertains to items, especially equipment, of the rarity. See also "blues" and "greens". F ;Faceroll :Derogatory term that implies that a class is so overpowered that all its user needs to do to defeat an enemy is "roll their faces on the keyboard". ;Farming :Activity in which Players grind to obtain large amounts of in-game currency or items. :In some cases, the purpose of Farming is to sell the goods acquired for real life currency. Despite this kind of Farming being mostly considered an activity shunned down by the game community, a bannable offense by most game developers and distributors and even regulated or punished by law of some countries, it's still a very common practice due to being highly lucrative among Players with a high acquisitive power. People who reside in developing countries like China have held full-time employment as Farmers. ;FD :Final Damage. G ;G :Gold, as in the currency. ;Giga/GN :Gigantes Nest. ;Glad :Nickname for Gladiators, one of two secondary specialization classes of the Sword Master. ;GM :Game Master/Moderator. Part of the staff of a game, tasked with implementing in-game rules and regulations and the implementations of selected in-game events. :or :Refers to the Gear Master, one of two secondary specialization classes of the Engineer. :or :Refers to a Guild Master. ;Greens :Pertains to items of the rarity. equipment are known for having additional stats at the cost of having lesser maximum durability. ;Grind :Engaging in repetitive tasks with the purpose to upgrade or advance the level of a characterArticle on "grinding" on Wikipedia.. Those who engage in this action are said to be grinding. ;Guild :A guild is a group of up to 200 players who are represented by a name and an emblem. Guilds allow players to organize parties much easily and provides an environment for players to interact with others. Since the introduction of the Guild War feature, guilds may also participate in battles against each other. H ;Hack :Enhancement done by exposing and altering the code of a software. :Hacking is an illegal activity shunned down among the game community, and most game developers and distributors consider it a bannable offense. ;HL :Highlander. A Warrior skill that grants allies a buff that causes all affected allies to avoid being dealt fatal damage (i.e. hit points will not go below 1) during the skill's duration. ;Howler :A Mercenary that specializes in Howl Skills, particularly Havoc Howl or Battle Howl, one of which is maxed. ;HR :Holy Relic. :hui I ;I-Frame :Invincibility Frame. Period of time measured in animation frames during which a character becomes immune to attacks. ;Inqui :Nickname of Inquisitors, the damage-oriented secondary specialization class of the Priest. J K ;Key :Dimensional Key. Often used as payment for boosting, and can be used to enter Chaos Openings or improving the rewards of the Dimensional Chests in Abyss mode dungeons. ;Kickadin :A paladin whose equipment and skills focus on DPS instead of tanking. L ;Lagma Wave :A derrogatory term used for the Alchemist's skill Magma Wave, which is known for causing lag to players with below-recommended system requirements and/or connection problems. ;Leaver :A player who leaves in the middle of a dungeon or nest run or in the middle of a PvP match. Although disconnection might be a reason for leaving, it is frowned upon unless one is in a guild. ;LF :Looking for. Used in chat especially when in search for a party or guild or when a guild or party is looking for new members. Most common variations include "LFP" (looking for party), "LFM" (looking for members) and "LFG" (looking for guild). Can also be used by itself. ;LM :Lotus Marsh. ;Loader :A derogatory term used for players who have very long loading times due to below-optimal system requirements and/or problems with connecting with the server. :or :A player who frequently purchases game credits (aka "load") and uses it to buy Cash Items. ;Looter :A player who picks up every single item on sight. It often frowned upon because it tends to slow down a speed run. ;Lowbie :A low-level character, or a character which has a lower-than-average level in a party. M ;Magni :Magnifying Glass. A Cash Item that allows players to see what is inside a reward chest (upon clearing a dungeon) when used. Currently highly profitable because of the Magnifyque Chest Event. ;Main :A character that a player spends the most time and resources on. See also "Alt". ;Manti :Abbreviation of "Manticore Nest". ;Mat/s :Materials. Items that are required in the production of other items. Commonly used in Nest Equipment. ;Merc :Nickname for Mercenary, the axe and hammer specialist class of the Warrior. ;Miniboss :Monsters which are considerably stronger than that of normal monsters in a dungeon, but are weaker than that dungeon's boss. They mostly appear on dungeons of Abyss diifculty. ;Mino :Minotaur Nest. ;ML :Moonlord. One of two secondary specialization classes of the Sword Master. ;Mob :A group of NPCs that are aggressive towards the player. Is often used to describe all aggressive NPCs in general. ;Mod :Patches made by the general public that add new content to an existing game, from cosmetic and audio changes to a whole new game mode. In Dragon Nest, their use is limited to cosmetic changes for characters, outfits, weapons, skills, pets and map areas as well as audio for voices, sound effects and background music. :In Dragon Nest SEA mods are currently illegal, and may be a bannable offense. ;MR :Miracle Relic. One of two ultimate skills of a Priest; summons a Relic that reduces damage inflicted on allies near the Relic. May also pertain to Magic Resist. ;Mule :Character whose main function is being a holding space of items for another character. N ;Nerf :Term used to describe an item, a skill or a monster that underwent changes that made it less powerful or effective in combat. ;Newbie :Slang term for beginners. Not to be confused with noob (see below). ;NONR :No Offer, No Reply. Pertains to the seller of an item refusing to talk to anyone that doesn't submit any price offers for the item. ;Noob :Slang term either for people who has been on a community for a long time but it's still very inexperienced about it, or people who are novices but has no will to properly learn the customs of the community and behave negatively. Wews commonly misuse it on Players who have non-Epic, low leveled gear. ;NTT :Nameless Tyrant Tomb. O ;OP :Overpowered. Those which are called "OP" are monsters which are difficult or impossible to kill, and skills, items and equipment that give an unfair advantage to the user. Often used as an objective term for something that a particular person is unable to triumph over. P ;Pally/Pala :A popular nickname for Paladins. Specialized in tanking and buffing allies. ;Para :Paralyze. A negative status effect that renders the affected entity unable to move for a short period. ;Party :A group of up to four players (or up to eight players in a Raid Party) who enters a dungeon in a single instance. ;PM :Private Message. A message that is directly sent by a player to another without being shown in public display. ;Pole-dancing :A tactic used by Priests which involves summoning a Relic and running around it while the enemy suffers from that Relic's effects. ;Pot :Potentials. Additional stats given by Potential Codes to armors and/or weapons. Can also mean "potion". ;Pro :A player that excels on a certain task. W3w commonly use it to refer to Players with highly upgraded Epic gear as opposed to being actually skilled at gameplay. ;Pub :Abbreviations of "Public". Often used to denote that a party is not made up of members of a single guild. Often not recommended by experienced players due to possibility of encountering rude or uncooperative players. ;PvE :Player versus Environment. A scenario that pits a player against the environment of the game itself, particularly entities summoned by the computer. Compare with PvP. ;PvM :Player versus Monsters. An alternate term used for PvE. ;PvP :Player versus Player. Type of combat that involves a player fighting against other players. ;Pwn :Slang term derived from the verb "own", implying domination or humiliation of a rival who has just been soundly defeatedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pwn. :The term dates back to 1994, when a Warcraft map designer mispelled "Own" as "Pwn" causing the game to announce "Player has been pwned" instead of "Player has been owned" on multi-player maps. :The popularity of the word rose mid-2000s, and today is considered an Old Meme. Q ;QQ :Originally used to refer to the "Alt+Q+Q" shortcut in Warcraft 2, Wacraft 3 and Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne used to quickly exit the game. It is now more often used as a retort against people who often complain due to the coincidental similarity of the letters to a pair of crying eyes.Definition of "QQ" on Urban Dictionary. Accessed November 3, 2012. R ;Raid Party :A party composed of up to 8 members. Can only be organized when entering Sea Dragon Nest. ;RC :Royal Chest. A more extravagantly-decorated chest which holds much better items and gold than the usual chest. ;Reset :Refers to the process of reverting one's learned skills to reallocate them. Is performed by using Skill Initialization Scrolls. :or :The resetting of limits to entering nests, Wonderful Theme Park maps and Gate of Darkness maps. Happens every Saturday morning. ;Resu :Resurrection. Often typed when a character is fallen from battle in a party, requesting any surviving party members to use ones Resurrection Scrolls. ;Roll :Refers to rolling for items during a dungeon run. Players of a particular class will have a greater chance of getting items that are useful only for that class. ;RR :Riverwort Village Ruins. ;Run :A term to describe the action of entering and successfully beating a dungeon. Is preferred to be done using characters with high mobility. ;Runner :In PVE: refers to a character whose fast mobility makes him/her required to complete a certain task as fast as possible for the party to advance through a dungeon, while other players in the party deal with other tasks, mainly stationary like fighting waves of mobs. Runners work alone most of the time and they are normally Warriors, but in some instances an Archer can cover the job. :In PVP: a derogatory term used for players who refuse to approach an enemy during a PvP match. ;Rush :Pertains to the urgency of a player in doing something, for example in selling an item or recruiting party members. Is often typed in ALL CAPS for emphasis. S ;S :Silver, as in the currency. Often used in lowercase following a number ("25s" pertains to 25 silver). ;SA :Super Armor. An additional layer of defense of a player that when depleted stuns the player. ;SB :Spirit Boost. ;SDN :Sea Dragon Nest. Also used to refer to items belonging to the Sea Dragon Equipment Set and the Sea Dragon Accessory Set. ;SEA :South East Asia. ;SH :Saint Haven. One of the most populated towns in Lagendia as a zone for players from Levels 24 to 40. May also refer to the Paladin skill Sacred Hammering. ;SM :Nickname for Sword Masters, the sword-oriented primary specialization class of the Warrior. ;Softban :An agreed-upon set of skills that would not be allowed to be used in a PvP match to allow fairer conditions for both players. Although softbanned skills are not the rule, most PvP matches follow a certain lineup of skills to be softbanned according to general consensus. ;Spark :Sun Sparks. Is exchanged for Enhancement Codes. Removed from the game since Patch Version 76. See also Dust. ;SS :Nickname for Shooting Stars. One of two secondary specialization classes of the Engineer; its skills are focused on the Engineer's companion robot Alfredo. :or :Refers to screenshots. T ;TA :Tracking Arrows. A Bow Master skill that fires a volley of arrows that home in on nearby enemies. ;TH :Trading House. The most reliable and the only legal means of trading items. U ;Ult/Ulti :Ultimate. Refers to the ultimate skill of a particular class. ;UP :Underpowered. A term used to describe a class, skill, mob or equipment that is considered to be inconvenient for combat and thus, require tweaking to be more effective to use. It is often used as an objective term. V ;Vanilla :Term used to refer to games that has never been modified by any user-generated mods or official patches. W ;Wew/w3w :A corruption of "wew"http://wew.urbanup.com/4941769. Derogatory term used to name players with a negative behavior. It is also used as a placeholder for just any expression. Originally derived from the onomatopoeia of a person sighing (which in this sense is sighing in disappointment). X ;Xsend :Abbreviation of "wrong send". Typed in response to a message sent to the wrong person. Y Z References Category:Terminology Category:General Terminology